The Power of Weakness
by EvilPanda7
Summary: Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke, Maine hoping to restart her life. When she meets Regina Mills her whole life is turned upside down. This is a love that'll be hard to have but amazing to fight for. Love is the most powerful magic of all, but all magic comes with a price. Major Smut later on and multiple Gay couples. SwanQueen. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to Storybrooke

_**Chapter 1, Welcome to Storybrooke**_

Another rainy day; another lonely day. This was just the typical life of Emma Swan. Handling some dumbass who thought they were God and then the rest of the day sitting at home reading some shitty romance novel. But this was life. And it was okay.

She had always wanted to restart her life; go to a different place in Maine. Get a new job. Find love. None of that was possible in Boston. Everybody either wanted sex or money here. The only classy people were either dead or in their 90's. She really needed out get out of this hell hole.

A wild thought appeared in her head.

"_How about I actually do get out of here and restart my life"_

She got up and looked at the nearest map. The damn things were scattered around her place. When finding people is your job, you have to get around a lot. She scanned Maine until her eyes fell on one city; one she had never paid attention to before; one that she had never even seen before on a map; as though it popped onto there with magic.

She spent the rest of the day getting all of her things in order. Packing up, paying off bills, etc. Once her old life was finished, she walked out the door and drove away from Boston. And she didn't look back once.

Storybrooke was only about a half hour away from Boston. From what Emma could judge so far, it seemed like a quiet, cozy little town where somebody would settle down, get a job, and live out the rest of their days. It was perfect.

But getting a job was first priority. She made a quick scope of the town and decided to head to Granny's Diner to see if there were any openings. Once inside she saw a skinny girl with red highlights in her black hair bent over wiping off a table. She was attracting the attention of several men and a woman.

"Um, hey!" Emma shouted over the noise of Charley's Girl by Lou Reed.

The skinny waitress looked up and walked over to Emma.

"Who are you?" The waitress asked, seeing as nobody ever came into Storybrooke.

It was a quiet town with not many people, so she practically knew everybody.

"My name's Emma Swan, I was wondering if there were any job openings?"

"There might be, come with me to the back, we can ask Granny. I'm Ruby by the way"

They walked to the back where a woman was bent over, setting down a box. When she stood up and turned around Emma could see that this was the kind of woman who could stab better than she could knit.

"Granny, this is Emma Swan, she's new in town and wants to know if we have any job openings."

"I could probably find something for you to do. Where are you coming from Emma?"

"Boston. A rat hole filled with drug dealers and prostitutes."

"Sounds lovely, well Ms. Swan we're glad you chose to come to our quiet small town." Granny said with a warm smile on her face.

Granny told Emma when to come in the next day and sent her off. But Emma came right back when she had to rent out a room at the Bed & Breakfast. The next morning was refreshing but confusing to her. She awoke to a new room. It wasn't what she was used to. This thought made her surprisingly happy. She turned on music on her phone. Charley's Girl by Lou Reed started playing and this is what she started her morning with.

She took a quick shower and got dressed into a casual outfit. She put on light makeup, which was something she didn't usually do. But today was her first day at her new job so she had to look as good as possible. She exited the Bed & Breakfast and walked the short distance to the diner.

A loud grunt was heard as she ran into a woman with a black pixie hair cut.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The woman said.

"No it was my fault. I'm sorry" Emma said, instantly feeling bad.

They both smiled at each other and then went their separate ways. Emma walked into the diner and received her waitress outfit. She began to wipe down her table when a woman walked into the diner and sat down at one of the stools.

"You. Waitress, get me a drink." She ordered.

"Excuse me? I'm not a dog. You want a drink, you're going to wait for it" Emma snapped back at the woman.

"And just who are you?" The woman asked.

"Emma Swan, the new waitress. Who are you?"

"I'm Regina Mills. The mayor of this town."


	2. Chapter 2, New Town, New People

_**Chapter 2, New Town, New People**_

It had been two weeks since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke. She had met nearly everybody in town. They seemed a bit too nice. All that they did was smile and wave; except for Regina. She would smirk and mutter something derogatory about where you could shove your morning coffee cup. This intrigued Emma. She liked a challenge.

It was an odd yet comforting routine that Emma did every day. Get up, go to work, have dinner, and then sleep. This was a completely normal schedule but it was too normal; almost boring. Emma might have had a place to sleep, a job, and a car but she wanted one thing above all of that; love. She wanted to find love. Or at least find somebody who loved her.

The next day was her date with Mary Margaret Blanchard. It wasn't a romantic date, just a friendly one. They had hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon at Granny's in the morning and then they headed back to Mary Margaret's house and watched as many Disney movies as possible until Emma had to go home.

Emma had felt an unnatural but calming pull towards Mary Margaret; as though they had met before and had a strong connection. The next night, Emma headed over to Granny's Diner and sat at the bar with a few empty shot glasses around her. She decided to stop at five to prevent her from getting any tipsier than she already was. As she stood up she noticed the town drunk- Leroy –Stumble into the bar with Sheriff Graham coming soon after.

"Get the hell away from me!" Leroy said.

"You need some help there Graham?" Emma asked, noticing that Graham was having a bit of a struggle as he wrestled Leroy to the ground. Leroy had most likely been drunk driving or urinating in a public place where people could see his . . .

"Yes actually I do, little Leroy here is hard to contain."

Emma walked over to Leroy and put her thumb and index finger on a certain spot on Leroy's neck and he immediately went limp.

"Hey, Emma, where'd you learn to do that?" Graham asked as he poked Leroy a few times to make sure he was still alive.

"You learn shit when you live in Boston."

"You were asking me if I needed any help. Well, I do. There's an opening for deputy down at the station, I've really been needing the help."

"But I just started working here at Granny's."

"We get Dental" He said with that ridiculously cute smirk of his.

"Fine, I'll go, but you're talking to Granny about it."

The blood rushed from Graham's face. Hell, Emma wasn't going up against that woman.

_**Author's Note**_

Sorry that this chapter was short, it was really just a filler. The next chapter will be pretty long. I love you guys. Please review and I'm sorry for the long wait. Kisses my dearies!


	3. Chapter 3, Wide Awake

_**Chapter 3, Wide Awake**_

Emma's eyes fluttered open to greet the morning sun's rays that streamed in through the window of the room she was in. The smell of cinnamon drifting in through the open window from Granny's was absolutely intoxicating to Emma. She loved this small, quiet town and all the little things it had to offer. Like the hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon from Granny's Diner, the nice people that always smiled and waved at Emma, and the hot eye candy known as Regina Mills.

Wait where the hell did that come from? Emma decided to shake the thought out of her head and got dressed to head down to the sheriff's station for her first day as the deputy. It was a short ride to the station, maybe five minutes at the most.

Sherif Graham was nice. He seemed like the type who was hot and sweet when you first meet him but when you get to know him he shows how much a dick he can really be but that wasn't the case at all.

The next hour went by slowly. Every minute felt like another hour and Emma was wondering if this was how boring it would always be at this job. The day passed through and nothing happened. When her phone started playing an alarm tone Emma left because that was the alarm that signaled that it was six o'clock at night. Her shift was over.

The next morning was the same routine, except on the way to work, she accidentally ran over Mary Margaret.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret said as she walked over to Emma.

"What are you apologizing for?! I'm the one who almost ran over you!" Emma exclaimed.

"I should have been watching where I was going. Where are you headed to?"

"Work. I got a new job at the Sherif's department."

"Where are you living now? I don't know of any vacancies in Storybrooke."

"I'm camping out at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for now."

"You're living in a hotel? You know, if you ever want to live in a more stable place, I do have a spare room."

"No, that's fine. I'm not really the roommate type anyways."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you later. I'm off to the hospital."

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"There's this patient, he's a John Doe, and I've been visiting him every day since I found out about him a few years ago in a coma. I feel a very strong connection to him and I'm hoping that one day, I'll be there when he wakes up." Mary Margaret was beaming as though she'd just been nominated as mayor.

"Well, good luck." Emma said and got back into her car now questioning Mary Margaret's sanity.

The woman couldn't honestly think that somebody who's been in a coma for a few years was going to wake up.

_**Mary Margaret's POV**_

This was the regular schedule of the day. Get up, go to school/ work, and then go visit the John Doe in the hospital. She waited the long seven hours until school was out to go visit him in the hospital. Once she got there she sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

She began reading a book and holding his hand. Eventually she passed out on his thigh. She was awoken as she felt him sit up in bed. He was looking around frantically and the heart monitor was beeping rapidly.

"Snow." The John Doe said as he looked at Mary Margaret.

"No. I'm Mary Margaret. Who are you?"

Mary Margaret was trying so hard to oppress her excitement.

"It's Charming. Snow, what's wrong? Why are you saying your name is Mary Margaret? What is all of this?!" He frantically looked around with his eyes severely wide.

His heart monitor began rapidly beeping and the doctors and nurses began rushing in and checking everything and attempting to calm him down. Mary Margaret was confused as she stood up and backed against the wall.

"Snow! Help me!" The John Doe shouted over and over again as the doctors and nurses held him down.

One of the nurses brought in a needle and injected the sedative inside of him and he slowly began to calm down and then just completely passed out.

_**Emma's POV**_

Graham and Emma had to head down to the hospital as there was an incoming message of an awakened coma patient at the hospital. Once there, Emma had to sort out her priorities as she saw Mary Margaret huddled in a corner with an absolutely blank expression on her face. As though she had a million emotions going through her head and she couldn't find a way to display any of them.

Emma ran over to Mary Margaret and helped her up.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I was holding his hand and reading a book. Eventually I fell asleep and a few hours later and I woke up when he started yelling and calling me Snow."

"Snow? As in the white stuff that falls from the sky?"

"Yeah. Why would he be calling me that?"

"Maybe he thinks you're Snow White." Emma suggested with a chuckle but Mary Margaret was having none of her jokes.

"Well, the doctors and nurses and Graham seem to have this situation down and an anonymous person tipped off Granny about my criminal record which got me kicked out the Hotel so I'm going to have to be crashing in my car for a while."

"Emma, one thing is a hotel but a car is too much. I expect you to be at my house tonight and for you to be my new roommate."

"Bu-"

"No. My house. 8 o' Clock. Tonight."

"Fine." Emma sighed. "But be warned, if I have too much caffeine, I snore loudly."

Emma left the hospital and began driving towards the hotel to get the rest of her stuff. Once she was packed up she cleaned up the room and left a twenty dollar bill on the bed for Granny's kindness. On the way down Emma crashed into somebody that she couldn't see over her suitcase and two boxes.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Emma apologized.

The woman stood up and gave Emma a death glare. It was Regina Mills.

"It's you again. What's your name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Well Ms. Swan, you're slowly gaining the love and trust and respect of most of the citizens in this town which is causing you to become more popular than me. Think of this like a high school. I'm the Queen Bee and you're a worker bee. This is my town. You're leaving Storybrooke."

And with that, Madame Mayor strutted off to Town Hall.


End file.
